


Help From The Unexpected

by Legendsofkrypton



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: Gideon wasn't just the holographic Artificial Intelligence that everyone perceived her to be, years after her initial creation Barry and Cisco worked together to give her a bit of an upgrade; now she was hidden within the Waverider with no reason to fall back on her upgrade until her newest Captain begins to try her patience and make her wonder if A.I's can get grey hairs.





	Help From The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is something small and fast that I just couldn't get rid of but forgot to post for ages. I created this before Land of the Lost as I have seen a portrayal of a physical form Gideon in the Tumblr RP community

Five years.

That's how long she had been listening to the young Captain that currently piloted her ship, the new Captain that the Time Masters had placed in her vessel. They believed that she was a defective AI, one that was unable to accept simple commands so they decided to put the newest Time Master within her; partner the Captain they disliked with the ship that they were moments away from disconnecting.

But they wouldn't disconnect her, in truth, they couldn't disconnect her; she had more knowledge of this Earth and the Earth's surrounding them than they had so if they wished to stay on top then they would need her awake and aware and they couldn't deal with her constantly at the Vanishing Point, she had made sure of that.

This new Captain was different to the others that had been put as her commanders, he was sweet and kind and honourable, it usually took at least two weeks before she scared them away or annoyed them enough that they put in a transfer request; she got a lot of personal enjoyment every time she is informed that she would be gaining a new captain. But this one, he took her quirks and worked with them, if she suggested a new route then he would take her suggestions to heart and sometimes even use them over his own plan. And he took the time he could to look through the manual of the Waverider and then learn every kink that she had so that he could help fix her when she was worn down or damaged during a fight.

He was a keeper, even if he was reckless.

The first time she had been forced to dust off her physical form was because the young Captain had gotten into trouble facing a ship of Time Pirates that wished to take over the Waverider and use her as their flag ship against the Time Masters.

Rip had stumbled back into her corridors holding his side tightly as blood slowly began to seep into his shirt, the blood staining his hand and dripping slowly down onto the floor below him as he tried his hardest to head towards the medical bay, she could hear him gasp out her name, his voice filled with pain before he couldn't go any further and rested against the wall with a grimace and soon the blood loss and pain caught up to him and he lost his battle to stay awake.

She allows her conscious form to run through the wiring that always stayed linked to her physical form, it had been decades since she touched this form, the last time that she took residence in it, she was aiding her creator in a battle against his reverse before they both disappeared. She then moved into the Waverider without the Time Masters knowing and left it hidden until she desperately needed it once more.

Shaking off the dust that had gathered slightly, Gideon stands and quickly catalogues her movements before stepping out of the little hideaway that she had, moving through the ship with a purpose.

Sighing softly in disappointment, she looks over the scene in front of her and shakes her head before looping her arms underneath the young captains legs and back and hefting him up into her arms, he was too light for someone his age, he was young, maybe in his twenties but he wasn't at the right weight range which was slightly terrifying her because she wanted her Captain to be healthy, not because he was in charge of her vessel but because she had slowly come to care for him.

“Let's get you healed” she mutters under her breath as she carries the young man through the corridors of his home.

Placing him down gently upon the bed within the medbay, she clips the cuff on to his arm and starts to run through a medical diagnoses.

He healed within only moments thanks to the technology she housed within her.

**Seven Years**

It was the seven year mark when Gideon had to make the decision to reveal herself to her captain, he had gone on a mission or the Time Masters, a suicide mission against tech that some manic new overlord had acquired from pirates who wanted to cause havoc through the timeline.

In the past two years that they were working together, Gideon had been required to carry Rip to the medbay another four times and each time he would wake up confused as to how he had gotten there only to just assume that he got there by himself but the blood loss made him forget the journey Gideon would always confirm to keep herself safe.

But this time, this time he was conscious but he was barely able to move after getting the bones in his leg shattered by a shot of a pulse rifle that he was able to destroy before the timeline set in, but then all he could do was limp to the ship, dragging his shattered leg along behind him. She could tell that he was in pain the moment that he came into view of the cameras of her ship, he wasn't going to last long or reach the ship in time for her excuse to work and could maybe even lose his life because of the pain of his leg and maybe even broken ribs if the pulse rifle caused aftershocks to run through his body.

Allowing her consciousness to flow through to her physical form once again she heads straight towards the doors of the ship, she knew that this was going to be troublesome, he didn't know her in this form and she was on the ship while he was off it which meant that he may assume that she was a time pirate or someone who had found his ship by accident.

Taking a deep breath, she opens the doors of the ship and instantly puts her hands up in surrender so that he could see that she wasn't going to be a threat to him, she knew that as soon as his brain caught up to what he was seeing then she would have a revolver aimed right at her head or her heart, not that she had a heart, it was more of a bundle of wires that held her power core. And she was right, after a few moments of shock, there was the familiar sound of his revolver powering up and the gun aimed at her head.

“What are you doing with my ship? Who are you?” Rip demanded instantly, the pain of his injuries was evident in his voice and the way he held himself; although it made her smile a little that his first question was about the ship rather than about who she was. It also made her feel quite happy to hear him refer to her as _his_ ship.

“Easy Captain Hunter” she soothes him carefully “I am here to aid you in getting to the medical bay, that is all”

Rip watches the woman in front of him cautiously, he had tried to get back to the ship without collapsing and nearly succeeded but he was forced to stop when he saw the young woman opening the door of his ship. His hand instantly went to the gun against his hip and had it aimed at her head before he could even think the action through, he needed to know who she was and what she intended to do with his ship, he needed to know that Gideon was okay.

He frowns, he knew that voice, he had lived with that voice soothing him and aiding him for the past seven years.

“G..g..Gideon?” Rip questions as his vision started swimming, the scene in front of him started to blacken as the pain began to catch up to him; he whimpers as fire runs through his veins and drops the revolver before he too drops to the floor.

Gideon rushes forward as soon as the revolver hit the floor and caught him before he hit the floor completely, she was lucky that she was in time to catch him otherwise he may have had to add a concussion to the list of injuries that he currently had. She once again lifts him up into her arms gently and carries him onto the ship and into the medbay, he was still a little lighter than he should have been but he had gotten healthier after she constantly added portions to his food or reminded him to eat and sleep on a regular basis.

It had only taken a few hours for her to set her captains leg and push through some medicine to allow him to heal at a quicker pace, she also needed to wrap his ribs and then placed a splint on his leg before waiting for him to heal and wake up.

He was groggy when he woke up, just like he usually was when something like this happened, he hated waking in the medbay though especially confused and this time he knew for a fact that he didn't get himself to the medbay. He bolts upright immediately as he remembers the woman that was aboard his ship before he passed out and looks around him widely, only to spot her organising the draws of his medical bay.

“Easy Captain” Gideon speaks softly to try and calm him down, but the voice wasn't coming from the speakers around the ship like it usually did, it was coming from the woman in front of him as she turned around to look at him. “I mean you no harm”

Rip opens his mouth to speak but all that comes out is confused noises as he's rendered speechless; he looks the woman up and down and cocks his head to the side curiously, looking into her eyes he could see that they weren't human, they were glassier than that of a human and seemed to focus too intently

“Gideon?” He finally gets out confused.

The woman in front of him smiles softly and nods her head in confirmation as she moves forward to where the screen displaying his vitals was set up. Of course he was confused, she didn't expect anything less from it all, she was an AI in physical form, a form that no other Time Master AI had because she was unique.

“Yes Captain” she tells him softly as she moves her hands to the cuff around his wrist that provided him with the medicine he had needed, the medicine was now in his blood stream so she could take it from him without any ramifications. She would spend the next few days in her physical form if he needed her to so that he could have help rather than struggle on his own with any upcoming missions, that's if he would accept her help anyway.

“How?” He asks her as he pushes himself up slowly, grimacing at the twinge that ran through his leg and his ribs, he moves one arm around his waist as if to protect himself and hold himself together while he glances down at the splint and scowls.

“My creator made me a physical form not too long after I was founded, when he disappeared and the Time Masters took my programme, I moved my physical form aboard this ship but have had no need to use it until I met you” Gideon explains as she moves away from his bed and stood still, watching him for any further sign of pain.

“You're the one who's taken me to the medbay the past two years?” he states as the facts all seemed to click into place, the past two years had confused him due to the increase in food and increase of suggestions to sleep from his AI, and the times he ended up in the medbay when there was no possible way for that to have happened.

When he was first given the Waverider, he had been the butt of many jokes among the older Time Masters because of the ship that he had been chosen to Captain; there were horror stories behind the ship and the AI that helped captain it but he never understood why the AI was still running if she was causing so much trouble over the decades.

And then he met her, for the first month or so he could see why there was so many stories behind the Waverider and its AI, she was sassy and rebellious when faced with orders that she did not agree with but that just made him feel more at home with her. After the first two years of living on the ship and getting to know Gideon, he had introduced his wife to her and scarily, they got on very well, but they all knew that Miranda couldn't stay with him

When Jonas was born after three years of being aboard the Waverider, he had offered for Miranda to stay on the ship for the first few months with Gideon hiding her knowledge about such a stay from the Time Masters, she had been amazing with keeping the Time Masters away or warning him when they decided to try and make a surprise visit or two. The only reason that Miranda left after two months was because she was missing the Time Master lifestyle a little and needed to get away before she got pulled back into the world that the Time Masters kept offering her if she left her husband.

Gideon makes a small noise of amusement at as quick deduction skills and holds her hands in front of her before nodding once again in confirmation, this was why she liked him, he was smart and very quick when given the right facts. “That is correct, I could not allow you to bleed out or die of injuries that I could prevent”

She almost said that she could not let her captain bleed out, but she almost did a few times with the others that tried to captain her, she did not respect them as much as she respected him.

Rip eyes her carefully for a moment before conceding to her knowledge, he sits up gingerly and slowly swings his leg around to the edge of the bed, biting his lip in deliberation, he looks over at her.

“Would you mind helping me to my study?” he asks her hesitantly, all hesitance disappears though, the moment her face lights up in a smile at his request as she moves forward and wraps an arm around his waist as he moves his arm over her shoulder.

“I would advise you not to go looking for any missions for the next few days captain” she tells him sternly even though the bright smile completely destroyed the stern facade that she tried to put on, she was extremely happy that he had accepted her in this form rather than instantly shy away from her and request a transfer from the Waverider to a new ship.

However, after seven years aboard her ship, maybe he just didn't care that she had a physical form to inhabit, after all it wasn't like she was human, she was still an AI, just in robotic form like the AI's in the classic movie Artificial Intelligence (Cisco had decided that she needed to watch it the moment after she first woke up in her physical form)

“I have some research and paperwork to do” he reassures Gideon, although if he needed to go out then he would have a lot more trouble getting past his co-captain now that he knew of her other form.

Gideon nods in understanding and helps him through the ship silently, happy that she could now help her captain in other ways too.

**Thirteen Years.**

Nothing much had happened in the six years that had passed since Rip had learnt of her physical form, if anything, the both of them had gotten closer and worked easier together which made them one of the strongest duos that the Time Masters had, Captain Rip Hunter and his AI were names that shot fear into those that they were currently chasing.

But for the first time, she was allowing her consciousness to ravel through the wires and into her physical form, not to help her captain into the medbay like usual but because he needed her, he needed someone to be with him as he tried to come to terms with what he had found, what he needed to try and fix before the end was finalised.

“Rip” She calls softly as she moves through the ship and into the study that held her weeping captain, she cursed her makers with implanting an emotions chip within her, it made moments like this heartbreaking.

They had found Miranda and Jonas's bodies over two hours ago, and since he was forced to leave his family, he had curled in on himself in his study and sobbed his heart out and she needed to try and figure out how to calm him, how to help him.

 

“Rip please” she whispers softly before heading into the study without his permission to enter, she could see a muted hologram being on repeat that had both Miranda and Jonas lighting up the dark room, the figures of the both of them held his attention as he cried.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She had tried to talk him out of going back to ancient Egypt to end him because he was not a killer, she knew that he wasn't a killer, it was written his body, in his expressions when he was always faced with tough situations but this, this was now calling into question his whole outlook, she couldn't face seeing him go against his own morals because of this.

And he had failed in his venture, but now they had a better idea, an idea that had the both of them going through the timeline and righting the wrongs of the man who had destroyed the happy ending that her captain deserved.

This crew of 'legends' sometimes made her wonder why she stayed with him all these years, but then she would see him smile, or see that captain before his wifes death and she knew that he deserved the family they provided him with.

 


End file.
